What Next? A NaruHina Story
by Dycho
Summary: When Akatsuki is defeated, and Orochimaru is finished...what now? When Naruto had become Jounin, and all he can do is do mission by mission in order to gain Hokage one day, what will he do in the mean time? Hyuuga Hinata, will help him out with that.
1. Pilot Chapter, How it started

Yo, this is DYCHO!! Note Dycho is said Die-Choe…SO SAY IT WITH ME, DY-CHO, DY-CHO, DY-CHO Goes off ranting his name by himself

Well you all suck lol srry, I'm in a good mood…now that that's over with, time to get to my introductions. As you all know there have been MANY, and when I say many…I mean MANY NaruHina fanfictions…so I was thinking, what will one more hurt? I would like to note that **AzureBalmonk** (For his NaruSaku fanfiction being SOOO damn good…but now he disappeared TT) and **Formally known as Freya** (For bringing my FAVORED couple NaruHina into a REAL relationship like way. I mean, almost everyone is all over each other now a days lol) are both my inspirations for writing, and also thanks to Keichi/Osamu, or whatever my ULTIMATE perverted friend Jose names himself which he chooses for our Forum Rp sites. Check my profile for more info on that…and yes that was an advertising attempt…shut and keep reading….plz Puppy Dog Eyes

Well, I decided to take part in my own story which was rewritten a couple of times for your viewing pleasures. Oh, and I DO OWN NARUTO MUWHAHAHAHA!!1!!WTF A ONE!?

**Disclaimer:** I actually don't own ANYTHING related to Naruto…if I did (oh god, another if I did own this anime TT) I would have announced Sasuke as the emo he is a LONG LONG LONG LONG LONG LONG TIME AGO!! (Yes, I HATE Sasuke…srry if I offend anyone…lmao ok that was a lie, if I offended you by this then HA!!)

Now, I believe this is the part where I let people read my stories. Well…good luck and if you don't like it…I'll commit suicide…no seriously I will so review a good review or else I'll go Sasuke on myself and kill myself XD. Actually, no…I would like a honest review…don't be a dumbass and say "THIS SUCKS…GO TO HELL AND NEVER WRITE AGAIN" and stupid stuff like that…but suggestions ALONG with comments that says I suck would be nice...that is if my story does suck that is. If you don't like it, go away lol.

Now, enjoy my reading, and hopefully I won't rant on like this in the next chapter. Hmm…depends. Enjoy **What Next? (A NaruHina Story)**. Btw, story is gonna be M later, so better know this will be a M later, if not now.

* * *

Naruto was in his apartment, he had finally woken up from his sleep. His eyes were droopy and he looked at his clock. He was in his sleeping clothes, frog hat and all. The clock was a blur, when he finally focused, he saw that the time was now 11:07 a.m.

"**KUSO"** Naruto yelled as he fell down off his bed and hammered the floor. He was on the back of his neck with his body up in the air and him looking at his ceiling. He really hated waking up late.

Naruto slowly picked himself up and started to yawn. But when his yawn was over, the 18 year old young man ran towards the bathroom and started to do all the essentials. Brush Teeth, Mouth Rinse, Shower…well not a shower…more like a cup and filling it with water while being naked at the time and repeatedly splashes himself with it to be considered _'Bathing'_.

When Naruto finally finished all of his essentials and gotten dressed. Naruto wore his Jounin vest, but this Jounin vest was specially made for him. (STOP…does anyone wanna guess how it's special made? Guess before reading the next part out of my AN…seriously…and…HERE IT IS!!) The Jounin vest had his Uzimaki symbol on the back of it. The symbol was reddish orange like his old suit that he wore when he was training with his now deceased teacher Jiraiya.

His head band was still the same as old times, he never had the ability to throw away something his Sensai made for him. He wore it proudly and showed everyone around him this. His pants and shirt underneath the vest was black. His shirt on the right arm had a torn sleeve. All of his shirts were like this a lot. Naruto usually wore white wrapping cloth around his whole right arm for what he had told people…_**"Makes me look cool"**_.

Naruto was fully dressed now after he put his sandals on which matched the rest of his outfit. The man looked outside his balcony and smirked as he stretched for a minute. He then jumped high into the air disappearing. He needed to hurry so he used max speed. He needed to meet someone special.

**-Outside of Konohas Gates-**

Naruto appeared and disappeared moving faster than the human eye. This was a trick he needed to learn to defeat the Akatsuki…and something he used on a daily basis. He looked around to see if anybody was there. To his luck no one was there. He started to make his way towards the right side of the forest.

As he was walking, he had come upon a clearing where a hill and a single tree was standing. He looked up it and didn't see any one…he frowned at this and let his arms dropped down to his sides lazily. He was sad…she wasn't here.

"It's my fault. I shouldn't have over slept" Naruto told himself as he turned around with a very sad expression. Right when he did this, he heard singing.

**_Niji_**

_Tookute chikai tsukamenai  
(It's so close, yet so far away)_

_donna iro ka wakaranai  
(I don't know what color it is)_

_Yukkuri kieru niji mitete  
(Looking at the rainbow it gradually disappearing)_

_toriko jikake ni naru  
(It captures me)_

Naruto recognized the voice…he had caught her singing alone like this a good couple of times. He smiled softly as he started his way up the hill and listened very closely to the singing.

_Furikaeru, koto mo tama ni aru  
(Sometimes there are things I look back on)_

_Terenagara, omoidasu  
(I remember them as I feel embarrassed)  
_

_Tookute chikai tsukamenai  
(It's so close, yet so far away)  
_

_Donna iro ka wa kara nai  
(I don't know what color it is)  
_

_Yukkuri kieru niji mitete  
(Looking at the rainbow gradually disappearing)  
_

_Toriko jikake ni naru  
(It captures me)_

As Naruto finally reached the top, he looked around the tree. He had seen Hinata sitting with her back towards the tree. She was looking down the hill smiling cheerfully. She was daydreaming at this moment. Naruto couldn't help but smile at the lavender eyed girl in front of him. He stood their silently watching the girl in her jacket that she has worn since she was 16 (Think Shippudens Hinatas looks…note she's 17).

_Kurikaesu koto mo tama ni aru bon'yari to tada imi naku  
(Sometimes things repeat themselves, they have barley any meant at all)  
_

_Tooku mijikai hikari kara mizu no shizuku hanekaeru  
(Short drops of water come back off of, a short light in the distance)  
_

_Yukkuri kieru niji mitaku toriko jikake ni suru  
(Like a rainbow that gradually disappears, it captures me…)_

As Hinata finished the last part of the song, Naruto was suddenly sitting behind her. She was between his legs and his arms reached around her and wrapped around her arms. His smile was as big as ever as he had thought of a cheesy thing to say. He knew she was blushing without looking into her face. He knew her all too well, the reason to that was, she was his girlfriend.

"**Does it capture you like I do?"** Naruto asked her rhetorically as he moved his head down and kissed her neck lovingly. He felt her shiver in his grasp when he did this. He loved it when he could make her do these type of things. He would've let go, but he felt an urge for a bit…more. He started to nibble on her neck now, he got the reaction he wanted. She was panting unnoticeably and silently to what he was doing.

"**N…Nar-Naruto…why do you…tease ME-"** Hinata was saying until he bitten down onto her neck and sucking on it. She had yelped when he did this from how it felt. A slight moan escaped her lips as her eyes were closed trying to ease her mind from this sudden attack. She was worried, this kind of thing would leave a noticeable mark…but Naruto was smart enough to put it down under the collar area. So she didn't mind…not to mention the fact of how it felt.

Naruto finally let her neck go out of his mouth and he then kissed the back of her head. She was relieved at this…they weren't any one there…but still too much in the open. She liked it when he did these things, but with them in secret, leaving 'Love Bites' weren't going to help them out. Hinata leaned back and rubbed her left cheek onto his right shoulder.

"**Your late you know"** Hinata said sadly but also very tiredly. She wasn't tired, she was just enjoying his scent that she smelled from him. Ramen was something she had gotten used to. She loved the smell after awhile when she knew it was Narutos special smell. Her eyes were closed and she just enjoyed his warm embrace.

"**Yeah, Gomen. I didn't mean to…just over slept"** Naruto said in a soft voice holding her closer…if there was a way. His soft smile never left, he looked at her with so many feelings in his head that he couldn't help but show it.

"**Forgive me please"** Naruto then asked her with his same expression.

Hinata just smirked as she pushed herself off Naruto lightly to look at him. Her eyes were half closed because she was focused on him. **"Of course silly, and you know why" **Hinata said blushing a small bit as she moved up to kiss his lips.

Naruto closed his eyes as he pulled her closer to him. He loved the taste of her lips…they were very tasty to him. He pulled back a bit and smiled his big signature smile. **"I love you too" **Naruto said as he leaned back to kiss her again.

**-Narutos Eighteenth Birthday-**

This all started a month ago on Narutos 18th birthday. The day they became a couple was the day Naruto finally became old enough to be called a man.

He and Hinata was just finishing up a mission they were on. On their way back, they decided to rest and eat something before they started their journey back home again. Naruto only had water, if only he didn't eat so much. He could've had something at this moment when he was most hungry.

Hinata right next to him had a carry box full of food. A couple of Rice Balls, Mixed Vegetables were all in her box. Naruto saw this and his stomach growled at her food. He kept his arms crossed over his stomach to hide the sound. He only had a water bottle, so he decided to drink it all to hopefully keep his bottomless pit of a stomach empty. He started to down his bottle as much as he could…acting REALLY pig like. He then stopped realizing Hinata was watching him. He laughed nervously when he put it down showing he saw her. When he did, Hinata looked away with a blushing face.

"**You sick…again?"** Naruto asked her…he always assumed that she was sick often with how she had a red face all the time. He looked at her with concern worried that he may have to carry her.

"**I-I'm fine"** Hinata managed to say as she took a deep breath and turn to face him. When she looked into his eyes, she quickly turned even redder and bowed her head to him and held her food out for him.

"**Will…will y-you please h-h-have this? I'm on a-a-a diet…so I'm n-not hungry"** Hinata stuttered. She had only eaten a Rice Ball and a few bites of her Mixed Vegetables. Naruto was taken back by this action she pulled.

"**N…Not to mention"** Hinata was saying until she looked up at him with a reddened face. Narutos eyes widened when he realized…she could be talking about something that he thought was impossible.

"**It's…your birthday…right Naruto-kun?" **Hinata finally said looking at him. She smiled a small smile as Naruto took it. But when he did, he looked down with a sad face. He also had a soft sad smile as well showing he was happy…but the sadness was written all over his face.

"**I…I'm surprised anyone wanted to remember my Birthday"** Naruto said sadly which made Hinata wonder what he was talking about. She started to worry if she brought something she shouldn't have brought up.

"**The tenth of October…eighteen years ago was the day the Kyuubi attacked our village. Many people died on that day, and a lot of people now just wanted to forget. So they end up forgetting me too"** Naruto confessed his sad story. He never had a real birthday once in his life. Everyone just looked down upon his and didn't think anything about him. Only a few people knew why they hated him too…but Hinata didn't. So he was happy for that. She wouldn't look down on him like the others. When he looked up at her…he got a whole world of a surprise.

"**THAT'S NOT TRUE"** Hinata yelled at him. Naruto was half scared and half token back at her sudden outburst. She looked angry…yet at the same time, sad. Naruto wondered…did she finally find out…or something else.

Hinata was now flustered, and also tried to continue with her even redder face. She was stuttering a lot…but she finally got it out **"B-Because…this day eighteen y-years ago. Is…is…is when someone I cherish very much was born"** Hinata finally spat out. Right when she did this, her face was red…now blushing red…red. She then started to poke her pointing fingers together in front of her trying to figure something to make up for what she just did.

"_Now he's gonna hate me…I know it"_ Hinatas inner self said to her. She hadn't had much confidence for herself much. But she meant what she said nether the less.

Naruto just couldn't help but stare at her in shock and awe. His eyes were wide open…he finally started thinking back to all those times. All those times she kept helping him, stuttering, fainting, fevers…no…she had been blushing all those times. Naruto wanted to slap himself square in the middle of his head. She…had strong feelings for him. All those times he kept chasing after Sakura…he never saw Hinatas feelings for him.

Naruto in this time of date had forgotten about Sakura who had gotten engaged with the returned Sasuke (I may hate Sasuke, but in stories I like happy endings. So to those SasuSaku fans…be glad. But know they won't be used all the time…just whenever I feel like it 3. Remember…this IS a NaruHina Fanfiction). They had gotten engaged because of Sasukes dream to revive and redraw the clan into his molding…the Konohas molding. They had planned on starting a family soon…but not too soon. But it was already decided that now with Sasuke paying attention to Sakura…it was obvious that they were truly happy together.

Narutos face of shock disappeared by now. Naruto couldn't control himself…he just leaned forward on the stump they were sitting on and gave her a big hug. The box of food dropped to the ground as Narutos head rested on the dark blued haired girls shoulder. He just whispered to her **"Arigato"**.

Hinata was shocked that he would do this…but returned the hug nether the less. He felt warm to her, his hug made her feel…nice…and satisfied. She was hoping for something like this from Naruto…something different then from a cheerful friendly hug. Finally, she received it from the one she watched from afar for so many years.

Hinata then did something unexpected…she did something that no one would know how she was able to do…but she did. Hinata pulled back, which made Naruto think the hug was over. But what surprised him was when her soft hands laid on the sides of his face. Her thumbs rubbing his whisker marks. He saw a smiling blushing Hinata…then, she pulled him closer and kissed him.

Naruto couldn't believe it…his first kiss was now stolen by this girl who just revealed her feelings to him (Note, he's blocking the Saskue kiss for the rest of his life in my fanfiction, so SHUT UP and continue reading). Narutos eyes found themselves closed when he returned the kiss. This felt nice, and he didn't stop. Nor did Hinata stopped kissing him.

Her hands started to hold Naruto as close as she could. The kiss was both of their firsts…and Hinata wanted to make this last as long as they could. The kiss was inexperienced…but it was just as passionate as any other was. The taste of each other's lips were amazing, they wanted more.

Naruto would start pulling her closer to feel her more. It was a sort of instinct that made him do this. This affection wasn't something he was used too. Every one shunned him every day of his life, now he had gain a lot of peoples respect…but there were still a handful who shunned him. But no matter what, a feeling like this…wasn't something he'd ever come across.

They both pulled each other as close as they could…but forgot one important thing. They both were on a log laying on it's side…which would be the reason they both fell down onto the ground with Naruto on his back and Hinata on top of him. They both looked at each other and blushed, but then laughed. Naruto chuckled while Hinata giggled for a little bit. When they finished, Naruto moved his head for one last kiss.

"**I think we had our rest…now don't you think Hinata-chan?"** Naruto said smiling at this lavendered eyed woman. When she blushed and nodded, they both stood up and brushed themselves off.

When Hinata looked down the path they would be running down for the next hour…she found Narutos hand instantly grabbing hers and holding it. She couldn't help but smile…she really liked the way they were acting with each other.

"**Ready?"** Naruto asked her smiling his signature smile. When he got a small shy nod, he smiled even more…if that was possible and continued their journey back home. This was Narutos and Hinatas beginning. This day, became the start of their new journey since the defeat of the Akatsuki…since the end of Orochimaru…since everything they thought was the end of their great adventure. What lies ahead of them, is something that can only be described as another chapter…another chronicle…another adventure.

* * *

WHEW!! That was HARD, but you know what, it's finished…btw, my story kinda changed when today was the day the newest manga for Naruto released and showed me that Sasuke lost his seal…which to tell you the truth, I'm VERY happy for. This could mean something good, but any ways…this means emo boy will have to rely on his own power now.

Any ways, I will try my best to go with the flow of the manga AND my story, BUT, some things I won't be able to change to match. SO deal with it lol, any ways thanks for reading and encourage me to write the next chapter please…or the KITTENS GET IT!!

Oh, btw the song Hinata sung is Niji (Rainbow) by Denki Groove which played in the final episode of Eureka 7. One of my favored animes there is. Any ways, if you want it, either go to youtube or download it from gendou. Now the info part is over, I will bid my farewell and hope you all like this. Peace all till next time…if not peace…LET A BLOODY WAR ERUPT KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE Goes off into a hysterical maniacal laugh that sounds like Hiruma from Eyeshield 21

Btw, my beta reader is **EroSenninDaisuke **also known as Jose my extremely perverted friend.


	2. Chapter 2, EroSennin

YO every one, as you can see…I'm back with my next fanfiction chapter. Any ways, I wanna thank those people who have commented me so far…I am SO proud to have written and see that it has been read. NOTE, that I do plan on waiting till I get one or two OVER 10 reviews for my fanfiction before I even start writing…but don't worry, it'll all be in my head MUWHAHAHAHA!!1!! (OH NO!! it's the one again)

Now on to this story, this is DEDICATED towards Jiraiyas death…which is the saddest thing in Naruto history…god…why couldn't it be Sasuke? Seriously? I'd rather his brother have won the fight and killed Sasukes whiney ass then Jiraiya's awesome perverseness to go away. But of course the plot had to go on so we must suffer the lost

Any ways, the setting takes place on November 11th, which is Jiraiyas birthday. So I hope you all enjoy this sentimental chapter.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto or any thing related to it. If I did, I would tell the people who made the anime to hurry up and make the Kekashi Gaiden so we can see how Kekashi gain his Sharingan eye and hear Obitos voice and also, the great Fourth Hokages voice.

Also before I forget I had forgotten to mention one more inspiration for writing fanfictions. **Jenniebennie** had written the FIRST fanfiction I read about two years ago when I first got on here called _Hinata's Secret Life_ which was my favored and still is my MOST favored fanfiction yet. Every one SHOULD give it a try and read hers.

Any ways now, ONTO THE FANFICTION!!

* * *

The day after Naruto and Hinatas meeting, the sky above Konohagakure was dark. It was quite obvious that it was going to rain. The streets were very empty this day, yet on top of the Hokage building. On this certain building, every one wore black. They all looked above and thought how ironic it was. On this certain day, November the 11th. Today, was the day the great Sannin Jiraiya was born so many years ago. But now, today wasn't a happy day. It was a day that many people would grieve over this great mans death. Also to remember him for the great many things he did for the village.

All the teams from the past that had known him was there. Some showed nothing on their face, others were saddened, and a few were crying. Tsunade was there to direct the ceremony. Every year, she never cried to this mans death when ever she thought about him. She had betted against him, and since that day. When ever she betted any thing, her curse was broken. The curse of when she betted and she lost only meant good was happening was finally gone. Unfortunately, Tsunade would give almost any thing to take that curse back again. To take it back, and to bring the old pervert back.

All those years, she never cried. Only because, she had sat in her office and her resolution was this. _"I was the one who betted against him. Of all the times I betted for something and lost it. I had tried to lie to myself and bet against him so he would come back. But only to have lost him. I have no right to shed tears, for that my curse was lifted because I actually won a bet which costed more then I should have ever betted on"_ This was what Tsunade had repeated in her head for those years. She never let this go, and she planed on not letting it go. She would just sulk and look sad, but not now. Now that she stood in front of the Shrine dedicated to the white haired Sannin. Her face showed emotionless, like a true ninja she wasn't going to show any thing that showed human in them.

As time went on, the clouds grew bigger and the light darkened in this day. One by one, people stood before the shrine that had been dedicated to Jiraiya. Of course this was not where he was buried, but this was a more comfortable and traditional area for people to be at. The shrine was black yet, also colorful in its own way. On this shrine was many of the deceased perverts books. Every single submission he had ever released was there. Including the one he wrote…which had a certain Blond Haired Ninjas name in it.

Many people who were friends of this man was great fans of his writing, which ticked Tsunade off just a bit, but they contained themselves to not look into these books and be perverted themselves.

Tsunade looked around, every year since this mans death. Naruto never came to this meeting area. She had paid attention to this in knowing the true story behind Naruto. She was probably the only one left who knew Narutos real parents other then Kakashi. She was told only to reveal to him this knowledge when he was truly ready to know.

But this year, some one else was missing too. She looked around, she couldn't place her finger right on it. But she knew some one was missing too. The faces were usually the same every year, except for some new ones. Also she would know if some one wouldn't be here if they had a mission or what not. But when she finally figured out the missing person. She then said silently under her breath as the rain finally started to come down. **"Hinata?"** Tsunade whispered in surprise as the rain started to come down. Her assistant next to her opened a umbrella and held it over her head.

**-Outside of Naruto's Apartment-**

Hinata was wearing black uniform attire as well. But she wasn't heading towards the place where every one else was at. No, she was heading towards Naruto's apartment. She had also noticed that this man didn't come to the Hokage Building when this day came up. With her legs moving as fast as they could, she finally came towards Narutos door.

Hinata was only a little wet, but not much. She had gotten lucky with the rain just now coming down. She hadn't known the legendary Sannin Jiraiya personally, but she went to check up on Naruto and support him. But now, that she and him was a couple. She was a bit more, direct. Even though her shyness was still there, she knew that coming here should help her figure out what Naruto does on this day.

Hinata breathed in deeply as she released her held breath. She knocked on the door, but as soon as she did. The door had opened and Naruto was wearing his normal wear and his face looking at the ground sadly. He walked right into her fist and she ended up knocking as if Narutos head was the door.

Hinata squealed in surprise and stepped back a bit. She was now blushing as she then repeated while her hands held lightly to Narutos face **"Gomen, Gomen, Gomen"**.

Narutos eyes were wide, he didn't except any one to be there in front of him. Yet there was Hinata, holding the side of his face begging for forgiveness…using him as a door. Naruto broke out of his surprise expression and smiled a small weak smile. He raised his hands and grabbed her hands off of his face. He held them in front of his together and kissed her hands. They were small compared to his, soft too. **"Your forgiven, now what're you doing here Hinata-chan?"** Naruto asked still wish a saddened expression.

Hinata looked at his face and gulped**. "W-Well, you see…I noticed…well that you weren't at the ceremony. So…I was wondering…what are you doing?"** Hinata asked very shyly and tried her best not to stutter. She knew Jiraiya meant a lot to him, which surprised her with how he never came to the ceremonies every year.

Naruto sighed sadly and said **"Because, I don't like celebrating it in front of people. Besides, that isn't the proper place to remember some one"**. This would confuse those who weren't ninja. But Hinata was able to catch this up very quickly.

"**Oh"** Hinata said looking around trying to figure out what else to say to him. She then gulped and looked up shyly and asked **"Can…can I go with you?"**.

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle lightly, when ever she asked something with that shy expression. He would always cave in and say yes. He believed that her shyness was the cutest thing he'd ever send. Naruto just nodded to her and said lightly **"Hai"**.

He reached down for her hand and took it. When he did, he started to make his way down the hallway of this apartment building. When they made it out, he saw it was raining. Naruto didn't care if he got wet. But he turned to Hinata, who he was worried about.

She didn't see him turn around to look at her. She had a intuition that he would worry about her. He had a tendency to worry over some one for the littlest things. The fact she wore a jacket didn't seem to cross his mind when he didn't wear one. Hinata walked past him knowing he would stop and pulled his hand. She dragged him into the rain, but when they were out, Naruto started to walk with her.

The rain wasn't that hard, but it was enough to find shelter. It wasn't but 3 minutes till they reached the training grounds. They both past 3 logs standing out of the ground a few feet away from each other side by side. Naruto had peered at this when they past this, but he focused on his destination a lot more then his old memories about his first Ninja days.

When they finally reached a stone with in carved writing in it. They both just stood there, this stone was first shown to Naruto when he was being tested by Kakashi to become a Ninja. He felt like an idiot with some of the outbursts he made when he was younger, but he was young then. Now he was an adult, he knew a lot more and was more mature now. He and Hinata just looked at the stone as they stood there. The K.I.A. Stone was famous with it's visitors who knew it's true meaning. Villagers and more then half of the Ninjas in this village never knew about this stone or its meaning. But lucky for it, these two did.

They stood there in silent, many people would copy the same thing. The thoughts of this man ran through their heads. Hinata didn't know him as well, except for rumors. But the one day she met her, she blushed seriously. He didn't do any thing perverted, but when she walked by him. She was asked if she liked Naruto. She couldn't answer him at all. She couldn't move at all, but all she showed was a red face...and a slight nod. The last thing she remembered from this man, was that he smirked. Then just said _"Don't give up, if it's meant to be. Then you and him will get together. I promise you that"_. After he said this, he just walked away and never was seen by her again.

Narutos face just showed a saddened smile. He wasn't that sure how to show his expressions at this moment. They may have been there for about 20 minutes, but his face never ceased to show sadness. His saddened smile was very hard to see, but to Hinata who could read him easier then others...saw it. She squeezed his hand gently smiling softly at him. He didn't turn to her, but his saddened smile grew a little bit more. He had matched the squeeze with his own. This was a nice moment...but it only lasted just a moment. Only because a unexpected visitor had gotten there and cleared their throat behind the secreted couple.

Both Naruto and Hinatas eyes were widened, they were caught holding hands. When they turned their heads around, they saw one of the few people they couldn't mess with. The blond Hokage stood before them wearing black. Her face showed a evil smirk on her face. It showed that she figured this would happen someday. But when she looked past them, her face went into a softer expression. She then said **"You know, that if I _DIDN'T_ know any better. I would assume that you two are a couple"** Tsunade said walking up towards them.

When she said in quote 'DIDN'T' she used that to show them she wasn't going to tell any one. But she would also need to stay out of this little affair knowing Hiashis stubbornness to Naruto and things out side clans natures. If she was involved with this, she could lose her title with the village elders being against things that could cause an uproar inside the village. With this, the two of them should know nothing will be said as long as they don't involve her name in knowledgeable people in this...secrecy.

They both sighed in relief, but noticed Tsunade past right between them and stood right in front of the stone. They both frowned just a little, they knew she took it the hardest in his death. Mostly because she never cried once in their lives because of this event.

Naruto turned around to Hinata and whispered to her **"Mind going to the apartment? I'll be there soon ok?"**. Hinata nodded to him and got a small peck as she then started to make her way back towards the village through the forest.

Tsunade smiled softly as she turned her head to see that Naruto was the only one standing there now. She had an idea why he was standing there, which wasn't something she wanted to deal with. She smirked as she said annoyed **"Brat, you really should go home instead of bothering me right now. If you don't stop you won't reach Hokage one day-"** but before she could finish saying day. Naruto had walked up and put his hand on her shoulder.

**"Baka Baa-chan, you know this isn't your fault. So stop acting like it is"** Naruto plain out told standing next to her with his hand still on her left shoulder.

Tsunades eyes were wide at this moment. When ever did he find out about this was something that eluded her. Right when she opened her mouth to ask how he found out, Naruto beat her to the punch. **"Nee-chan told me (Shizune if you all don't remember)"** Naruto answered her question before she could ask it.

Tsunade was very surprised at how quick and good Naruto was in answering her. He seemed to know alot about her, she bit her lip hoping to keep her feelings inside with out spilling out. But for some reason, this boy could be as arrogant as he could. But no matter what, he could always get to her. His strange ability to make friends with whoever he meets was amazing. But also, to be so pure and see things his own way and bringing others to do the same was something that amazed her to no end.

Naruto turned to her and continued **"No matter what, blaming yourself won't bring him back. He lost his life doing what he does best. Being a Ninja, he died with out regrets. He brought us information on Pein. He had done so many things for us that if you just stood there regretting every thing...he wouldn't be able to rest in peace you know?"** Naruto asked her with a raised eyebrow to her.

Tsunade just outbursted with a **"Shut up!"**. She was shivering with emotions, she had her arms crossed holding herself in a one person hug. She was now bitting her lip trying to keep herself in her shell. It was obvious that Narutos words had hit the spot. But she wasn't going to let herself open up, she deserved to feel terrible. She wasn't allowed to find comfort or believe there was a reason to not bear this burden. Naruto just looked at her surprised at this, he had never seen her like this...since the day she lost her fear of blood.

**"What...what do you know about how he thought?" **Tsunade asked him with the rudest tone she had ever used with him. She was hoping to get him to stop talking about 'him'.

But the Naruto every one knows for being stubborn didn't stop. He continued with the final blow and said **"When I was out with Ero-Sennin, he had often talked about you alot."**.

This surprised Tsunade, her eyes were as wide as they could be. She had always known for him to have only flirted with her...and had declared he only loved her. But with the way he acted all of these years, she never believed it since that day.

Naruto saw her expression, he saw her reaching her hand up to cover her mouth. He then finished saying **"I don't think he meant to talk about you all the time, but when we weren't talking about training. He had gone off talking about how when you both were younger, he adored you. I practically laughed after he was done because I thought he was me and you were his Sakura-san. But now i know that isn't true, I never had a Sakura-san. Another thing is, you weren't any thing like Sakura-san. I think...you were afraid when he told you his feelings. To lose some one close to you is a scary thing isn't it? But either way, in the end...you'll regret it no matter what. So I plan on living my life to it's fullest, and not regret any thing along the way. Don't you think?...Tsunade-sama?" **Naruto asked her adding this...for the first time in his life. He acknowledge her as his leader, but also with this...she would finally release all of her emotions that she bottled up for so long.

Tsunade did just this, she allowed tears to go down her face as she sobbed. He hand in front of her face, mostly her mouth trying to hide her face...but with no success. Her tears ran down like rain, her sobs were loud. She cried out for the man she truly cared for the first time since his death. First Dan, then Jiraiya...but no matter what...it was allowed to mourn for them with out blaming herself. She finally was allowed to let death be, and not take it upon herself as the blame.

Naruto came up to her and wrapped her into a warm hug. She cried upon his shoulder trying to regain herself. Naruto had matched her height now, which was something he was very grateful for. He held her close to her, one hand on the small of her back and the other on the back of her neck holding her close. This gave her great comfort, which allowed her to regain herself within 5 minutes. When she recovered she just looked at Naruto with soft eyes. She wanted to thank him in some way but didn't know how to. She just reached up and kissed his forehead like she did when he was younger.

She saw him blush and giggled for a slight second, but stopped. It wasn't like her to giggle in front of others, so she stopped herself before it was noticeable. She smiled softly and said **"Arigato"**.

Naruto just smiled his signature smile (Big smile showing teeth and his eyes closed. Remember this when ever I say Signature Smile ok?) and showed it was nothing. When she saw this, she couldn't help but laugh a little bit. When her eyes were on the stone again she sighed as she raised her hand up and quickly flicked Narutos fore head with full strength.

Naruto fell onto his ass and he was lucky there wasn't much of a dent on his Forehead Protector. He looked up at her with a confused anime expression which showed he was also mad too. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" Naruto yelled out as loud as he could.

Tsunade chuckled evilly and said smirking **"Don't get soft on us now, your still 100 years too early to obtain the title of Hokage". **Narutos eyes widened when he heard this, this was the same thing the old man said when they were done training. He couldn't help but smile at this.

After a few minutes, Tsunade decided to stay there to pay her respects the right way. Naruto was walking away from her waving at her. He was happy...but he knew he needed to hurry back because Hinata was waiting on him. He made his way through the forest, but stopped when the wind blew. Something was odd with this wind though, it was almost as if...he heard laughter.

Naruto turned his head and saw Tsunade from far away, the echoing laughter was heading towards her. Naruto couldn't help but smile now, as he looked up at the sky. He put his hand on the back of his neck and rubbed it with his free hand on his side. **"I guess you can finally get some rest...huh Ero-Sennin?"**. After he said this, he made his way back into the village...where the person he cared for most was waiting for him.

* * *

OMG, this took awhile WHEW lol, any ways. I hope you enjoyed this dedication chapter. But if you didn't...then leave me a review and tell me about it. But i meant what i said earlier, if i don't get more then 10 reviews then i'm not going to start writing the next one. But i'm sure i'll get that with no problem.

But any ways, to those who miss the in my friend Jose's opinion...the GOD of Hentai lol. We will miss him very dearly, and we can just hope that no more Naruto favorite characters will die for now on. Any ways, till next time...Jae Nae (Good Bye).


	3. Chapter 3, Sasuke's Embarrassment

HELLO every one

HELLO every one!! I wish to say THANK YOU for helping me reach my FIRST 10 reviews (PLUS more). This is VERY good and I know that…even though 2 of them were people I knew lol.

Any ways, like I promised, I'm going start writing from today. ANY WAYS, seeing how I've had trouble contacting my OLD Beta Reader, I'm using Timeless-end who is a PERSONAL friend who I actually know to be my beta reader. He knows Naruto himself and he should be of some help. I may end up jumping between EroSenninDaisuke and Timeless-end. Just depends on how things go.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto of ANY sorts. If I did, I would have had LOTS MORE REVIEWS AND HITS then I do now!! (omg, no _ONE_ THIS TIME) lol of course I VERY much do appreciate the fans I do have now.

Now, I have noticed I STILL haven't given a REAL plot. Other than the NaruHina deal, so I'm going to tell you RIGHT now, BE PATIENT for the fourth chapter and you will get to see a real plot. Any ways, I hope you enjoy my first action scene…and I GUESS this would be my first good scene with Naruto and Hinata together.

ENJOY

A couple of days after the great Toad Sage's Birthday had been nothing but Naruto meeting Hinata. They were on leave since last week so enjoy their "Vacation" time. In which they had spent their days together where they wouldn't get caught.

* * *

_**Naruto's Apartment**_

Naruto had been sleeping like a baby on this mourning. He was sleeping in once again, he was doing that a lot. His sheets were almost kicked off of him which showed himself wearing a regular white t-shirt. And some boxers that had frogs dancing on them. His shirt was pushed up from him moving around in his sleep. He was snoring so loud that people outside could hear it.

Hinata had gotten used to Naruto's behavior when it came to mornings. She had been waiting at the spot they were supposed to meet, which was Narutos favorite Raman Shop. But she only waited for less then 5 minutes in knowing Naruto was still asleep.

She had knocked on the door standing in front of it. She sighed as she knew he wouldn't wake up from this. So Hinata reached into her pocket and pulled out a spare key Naruto had given her to use. She unlocked the door with it and entered to hear the snoring of her boyfriend even louder.

She sighed as she closed her eyes as she walked up towards the door to Narutos room. She entered the room and saw Naruto, of course sleeping. Hinata watched the bubble that came from his mouth rise and descend from his snoring and sleeping. It was quite humorous when he was like this.

Hinata walked up to him and shyly said trying to wake him up **"Naruto?".** Of course this being Hinata, the shyest girl around. She had whispered it so of course Naruto didn't wake up. It took another minute of her whispering for her to finally walk up and sit next to him.

Naruto's face just showed him not waking up any time soon. On his head he wore his Pajama Hat that looked like a frog. He was still the same Naruto from years ago in many ways.

Hinata kept repeating to Naruto calling his name, while still whispering. But when her face was in front of his, she saw how cute he was sleeping. She started to look at him closer, and then blushed a light red. She found her fingers on the side of his face rubbing the whisker marks on that side of his cheek.

Hinatas fingers felt how smooth, yet also rough at the same time. It was a feeling she found a liking to when she touched Naruto's face. Her fingers kept rubbing his cheeks feeling how they felt. She then found her fingers moving towards Narutos lips. He had closed his mouth now and breathing through his mouth finally. It was almost as if he knew she was there.

Hinatas face began to blush even darker when a thought came up. _"I shouldn't kiss him, I'd be a pervert kissing him while he slept"_ Hinata thought pulling her hand away from his lips. She placed her hand onto his chest to try to shake him awake. But when her hand touched his chest, she could feel his muscle underneath the light material. At this time, she now found her moving forward with her head…until she had reached his lips with hers.

Her eyes were closed as she kissed his lips lightly. It didn't last but for a few seconds, she had pulled slowly. But when she did, her body tensed up again. She found herself getting drawn back to his lips and kissed him once again. But this time, she had started to kiss him more hungrily.

She had no idea how she found herself like this, needing him to touch her lips with his. But, at this moment she had needed his lips on hers again. His lips were almost too delicious to let go.

As Hinata continued to make his lips hers. She had found him returning the kissing. Naruto was unconsciously returning the kissing with in his heavy sleep. To Hinata, it almost seemed like this made her want more and more.

Hinata pulled herself over Naruto at this time. She wanted to lay on him, to feel him against her. Her eyes were felt heavy, but not because she was tired. It was because she was enjoying this very much. She laid herself on top of him and continued her assault on this sleeping over energetic Ninja's lips.

After a couple of minutes as it had seemed. Hinata was surprisingly bumped by something on her inner thigh. Her knees were side by side of both sides of Narutos waist. It didn't take long before she knew what bumped her. At this, the shy Hinata came out of this…perverted Hinata. She sat up squealing in surprise and fear.

It was from this, Naruto's brain finally awoken. All his impulses told him something was happening to Hinata. As this happened, Naruto's eyes shot open and he shot sitting up now.

Unfortunately Hinata was still sitting on top of him. When he shot up, his face had made its way between…

_**Outside Naruto's Apartment**_

Sasuke had been walking down the street that was connected to Naruto's apartment building. He had worn his Jounin vest over his long sleeved dark blue jacket. On his vest it had the Uchiha symbol on the back of it. His pants also matched the color of his jacket. His hands were in his pants pockets as he made his way.

He was told by Kakashi that he needed to bring Naruto into the forest where they first met. It was odd, but he didn't question it…especially when Kakashi had disappeared before he could ask.

Sasuke's steps made his sheathed sword on his back kept bumping him. He didn't mind though, but he really didn't want to be doing this at this time. He had many things he needed to finish up still. Being the last Uchiha with the end of Madara years ago. This made him have to put insurance on the future.

With the village trying to also insure the renewal of their strongest clan. They had issued a straining order on Sasuke's missions. He wasn't allowed to take so many as many Ninjas were allowed. Also, he wasn't allowed to take any S class missions and only the easiest a class missions were allowed for him to take. Any other missions were alright because of his abilities and fighting level.

This had caused a lot of stressful thinking on Sasuke's part. This was very troublesome to deal with, but until he had insured a child to come. So until then, Sasuke couldn't leave the village with out meeting the requirements or taken a mission that was allowed to him.

As Sasuke was about to take the stairs to Naruto's apartment, he had heard a familiar scream. This had shocked him, but it didn't last long. Sasuke reached up and held his swords handle as he ran up. It came from a room on the upper floors. When he got up, he looked at the door that the scream came from. When he saw the door number, his eyes shot open again as he thought in confusion _"Naruto!?"_.

_**Naruto's Apartment**_

Inside Naruto's place, the blond ninja had found himself in another odd and troublesome predicament. The face of the Lavender eyed girl was red all the way. Her flushed face was two times worst then she ever had since she was a kid. If Naruto's face was visible, it would also match his girlfriends face.

He had found himself between Hinata's very large womanly chest. This would normally cause Hinata to scream and push him off and run. Or also the normal routine, faint. But for some reason, she didn't. She just stood there unable to move just like Naruto, both of them caught in this odd situation.

It was not but a second later that the door was kicked in and foot steps were heard running. The two couldn't do anything but look out of the sides of their heads still unable to move from this situation. There, appeared the last Uchiha…Sasuke Uchiha.

"**NARUTO, what's going ON-"** Sasuke was saying until he yelled the last part. When he was running in, he had started to draw his sword out. But when he stood at the doorway to Naruto's room, he pulled it out all the way. But from the scene he witnessed, he had pulled the sword and had stabbed it into the low ceiling above him. The face he had was dumbfounded. His eyes were anime white, his jaw was dropped…and his face was starting to turn pink.

In all honesty, they all remained where they were for that time. Until Sasuke lost his cool and stuttered while turning around **"I-I-I'm go…going to leave you two al-alone n-now" **Sasuke said turning around and starting to walk out. He left his sword that was jabbed into the ceiling there because he couldn't think straight much at the moment.

When Sasuke was heard walking out of the apartment room. Hinata had finally had enough blood in her head that finally knocked her out. She fell to the side of the bed that wasn't pushed into the corner. She fell off Naruto's bed and hit the ground.

Naruto looked at Hinata worried and surprised **"H-HINATA-CHAN" **He yelled worried about how she fell off. But right when he yelled that name, the footsteps that left the apartment room came running back.

"**YOUR WITH HYUUGA HINATA!?"** Sasuke yelled as he ran into his sword handle which made it fall out of the ceiling. He rubbed his head but his face was still in awe he was with some one. Especially with the next to inherit the Hyuuga Clan as their leader. But, now Sasuke had defiantly regretted running straight back in.

Sasuke's eyebrow started to twitch as he saw Naruto. His eyes were only on Naruto regrettably. The reason was because he had seen that he was being pointed at by Naruto's…(lol I'm mean like this XD, mini TIME JUMP NOW!!) (p.s. if you don't know what was pointing at him…then omg lol)

After 15 minutes of calming down, especially for Naruto. They were able to get Hinata up and started to talk. Sasuke was told about how the couple had been together for about a month or so. They had told him something he already understood. The fact on how Hinata couldn't be known as Naruto's girlfriend because of her father. If anyone knew about this, then all hell would break loose.

Sasuke had regained his calm but he was forever scarred. This was the second time he got scared by Naruto's stupidity (NOTE, if you can EITHER pm me or review me what was his FIRST time, I will put your name in the next chapter as the winner of my mini game. NOTE this goes to all participants). But he understood every thing he was told. It was obvious why people didn't like Naruto still. But he also knew that Hinata was one of those people who still didn't know.

Naruto and Hinata both looked at him and hoped he would keep his mouth shut. Sasuke noticed both of their eyes on him and sighed. He coolly looked away and rubbed the back of his neck and answered **"Like I'd waste my time bragging to every one in town"**. That answer brought smiles to both Hinata and Naruto's face.

Sasuke stood up and remembered something. He looked at Naruto's face and said **"Dobe (Blockhead in Japanese), Kakashi had sent me pick you up. He notices that you're taking a lot of your vacation days"** Sasuke had stopped to peer over to Hinata. This caused her to blush knowing why Naruto was on Vacation so much.

Naruto had only a small blush but was able to laugh it off. **"Well, I guess I know what this means"** Naruto then said after his laugh. He scratched the back of his head and then sighed in frustration and adding **"I HATE it when this happens"**.

Hinata was confused on what Naruto was pouting about. She would giggle at the way he was ruffling up his hair with aggravation. But seeing how her knowledge of what he was meaning wasn't clear, she didn't.

Naruto looked up at Hinata and somehow was calmed down just by looking at her. Hinata had a strange spell over him just like how he had a strange spell over her.

Sasuke almost gagged at how the two of them looked at each other. He just scoffed and said **"Whatever, just get ready and be outside soon Dobe"**. When he said this, he turned around and made his way outside.

Naruto just waved his hand to the side as if he was sweeping it off and said **"See ya soon Teme (Bastard in Japanese)"**. He then looked at Hinata and rubbed the back of his head in nervousness.

"Umm, gomen Hinata-chan…but it seems like I have to cancel our plans. I hope you're not mad at me" Naruto asked bowing his head while clapping his hands in front of him as if he was praying. Which wasn't the case, he did this to increase the forgiveness rate.

Hinata sighed and stood up as she grabbed his hands to pull them down so she could see his face. She looked at him seriously with sternness that she gained from being with him. But that seriousness soon went away when she smiled and told him** "As long as this day isn't repeated, then you're forgiven"**.

Naruto couldn't help but smile. He then processed what she said to him and this smile turned into a smirk. **"Seems like my Hinata-chan is blackmailing me"** Naruto pointed out.

Hinata put her pointing finger on her chin and looked like she was thinking. She then answered **"I have no idea what you're talking about"**. With this Hinata herself smirked and quickly got a kiss from her boyfriend. After that, she made her way out.

Naruto sighed as he smiled softly as he thought to himself **"I have a wonderful girlfriend"**. With that, he started to get dressed. When he was fully dressed, he went out and met Sasuke. The both of them just walked towards the meeting place and waited for Kakashi.

* * *

WOW, that took AWHILE!! Ok now I should get to explaining. A lot has happened these last months and I've been busy. I HAD to cut this chapter SHORT because I was so busy. But I'm sure this should hold you off. My next chapter should have a lot of action and the story line.

So Next time, Naruto and Sasuke Vs Kakashi. The slacker and the overconfident ones vs the Perverted book reader.

Well, till next time. NOTE I may upload another story, but don't worry. This one will be my main concern. Hope you enjoyed and cya.


End file.
